Queridinha do papai
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Durante minhas últimas férias de verão, a terceira guerra mundial dos bruxos aconteceu em minha casa, já que Rose e meu pai não conseguiam se entender. Tudo por causa do dilema que minha irmã estava passando ao terminar Hogwarts, indecisa sobre o que fazer do seu futuro. (narrado por Hugo Weasley)


**N/A:** Baseado no episódio "Queridinha do papai" da série "Anos Incríveis.

* * *

 **Queridinha do papai**

Assim que um pai vê sua filha pela primeira vez, ela se torna a "queridinha do papai" e ele seu "heroi" para sempre. Quem lhe dá presentes, quem satisfaz seus desejos, quem lhe protege do mal, um cavalheiro numa armadura montado num cavalo branco, como das histórias de contos de fadas que minha irmã amava ouvir. Desde que me conheço por gente, minha irmã sempre foi a queridinha do papai. Aquela que leu aos cinco anos de idade o seu primeiro livro, aquela que sempre tinha facilidade em entender todas as matérias, a que nunca quis ter um namorado antes de terminar a escola, a que se parecia escandalosamente a mamãe, o que fazia meu pai se apaixonar ainda mais por ela. Ou seja, Rose Weasley sempre foi perfeita.

Mas isso era antes dela terminar a escola, antes dela se perder naquela terrível fase de terminar os estudos e ter de ingressar no mercado de trabalho que almeja. Antes de arranjar namorado.

\- Aonde pensa que vai ? – perguntou meu pai.

Eram férias de verão, quer dizer minhas férias, minhas últimas férias, já que ano que vem me formarei em Hogwarts, já completara um ano em que Rose se formara e as coisas pareciam ir de mal a pior em casa.

\- Sair com meu namorado _Scorpius Malfoy_ – Rose respondeu com desdém enfatizando bem o nome de seu namorado.

Eu e meu pai estávamos assistindo os Chudley Canons na sala. Desde sempre tivemos televisão dos trouxas em casa e os bruxos finalmente tiveram a incrível ideia de transmitir alguns jogos de quadribol na TV. Assistíamos juntos toda vez que jogavam, e quando era alguma partida importante íamos ao estádio. Rose costumava amar os Canons também e assistia com a gente, mas isso era antes.

\- Já lhe disse que não gosto desse rapaz.

\- E já lhe disse que não me importo!

\- Rose – repreendeu minha mãe, que até então estava lendo no nosso pequeno escritório na sala.

\- Não aguento mais mãe, todo dia é a mesma coisa. Não vejo a hora de sair dessa casa para sempre.

Sabe aquele respeito especial que havia entre eles? Havia se dissipado e se tornado uma pequena batalha diária.

Vi meu pai ficar com as orelhas vermelhas pelas palavras de Rose e pensei que fosse urrar com ela e a mandar ir para o seu quarto, sem sair aquela noite.

Mas ele não fez isso, ao contrario, falou com a maior calmaria do mundo:

\- Deixarei uma luz acesa para quando chegar.

\- Não precisa! – disse ela acabando com todos os esforços de meu pai para se controlar.

Rose saiu de casa para aparatar na varanda e meu pai se levantou. Observei que ele olhou o relógio, pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto da janela.

Não sabia ao certo o que ele procurava enxergar naquela noite escura e sem estrelas, mas sabia que não sairia de lá tão cedo, tinha se esquecido até do jogo.

\- Pai! Os Canons quase fizeram um gol agora e o apanhador está cada vez mais próximo de segurar o pomo entre seus dedos.

\- Deixe filho, amanhã passa uma reprise e assisto.

Ele insistia em olhar para fora como se enxergasse onde minha irmã estava.

\- Hugo, não vá dormir muito tarde – minha mãe falou suspirando e me dando um beijo na testa indicando que já ia se recolher para deitar.

Ela se aproximou de meu pai e lhe abraçou pelas costas e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que o fez apertar os olhos como se fosse chorar.

\- Não demore a deitar, sabe que ela está bem.

\- Daqui a pouco subo – respondeu meu pai depositando um beijo de boa noite em minha mãe.

Mas ele não foi se deitar logo. Quando o jogo terminou, obviamente com os Canons perdendo, resolvi re-assistir "A Sociedade do Anel", um filme de quase três horas de duração, e meu pai permaneceu na janela.

Quase no final do filme, ele desistiu. Pegou seu desiluminador e lançou um feixe de luz na varanda.

\- Hugo, vá dormir! – chegou bravo perto da televisão a desligando.

\- Mas pai, o filme está quase no final.

\- É melhor subir – me olhou enfático e não tive escolha a não ser obedecer.

xx

No dia seguinte acordei com a terceira guerra dos bruxos acontecendo na cozinha de casa. Aparentemente Rose tinha dormido fora.

\- Não aconteceu nada demais! – minha irmã gritava enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

\- Rose meu amor, só me diga que está usando métodos preventivos...

Minha mãe tentava pegar na mão de Rose, mas ela se afastava como se a mulher que lhe deu a luz tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

\- Como assim Hermione? Rose não tem idade para isso!

\- Já tenho 19 anos papai!

\- Ainda não completou essa idade, e mesmo se tivesse, enquanto estiver morando sob este teto, nos deve respeito e respostas para perguntas que fizermos – meu pai urrava nervoso.

Sério, parecia algo que nunca havia presenciado na vida. Rose nunca desrespeitou meus pais. Pelo contrario, ás vezes me repreendia por eu não respeitá-los quando estava nervoso com algo.

\- Quer saber? – minha irmã disse um pouco mais calma, mas muito determinada – Talvez daqui a uns dias, não me vejam mais aqui!

Então ela saiu novamente. Havia menos de uma hora que havia retornado para casa.

Meu pai deu um chute na cadeira mais próxima, raivoso.

\- Hugo! – apontou o dedo para mim ameaçadoramente.

Por favor, por favor, eu estou aqui quieto na penumbra ainda com a cara amassada pelo sono interrompido, não fiz nada de errado. Por favor, pai, por favor, não me dê...

\- Vá limpar a garagem! – e então ele fez. Sim! E me entregou uma vassoura.

O velho castigo Weasley estava de volta.

\- E não quero nada fora do lugar quando for lá fiscalizar.

Bufei nervoso. A Rose que erra e eu que pago o pato.

Depois de duas horas bancando o elfo doméstico descobri que meu pai tem a doença do meu avô, Arthur, de juntar cada vez mais quinquilharias trouxas na garagem.

Quando estava tirando a última cadeira de lá de dentro para finalmente varrer o lugar, vi minha irmã. Sentando na penumbra das folhas de um arbusto, no corredor de casa, tentando parecer invisível.

Estou de fato nervoso com ela, como era possível não respeitar nossos pais? Até ano passado ela era perfeita, mas parecia que era só uma máscara. Ia me aproximar dela e lhe falar umas poucas e boas, quando vi um rapaz de cabelos platinados sentar ao seu lado e lhe abraçar, consolando-a.

Era Scorpius Malfoy, seu namorado. Sei lá, não me julguem mal, o cara é legal, é ainda o melhor amigo do meu primo Alvo e em Hogwarts ele costumava ser sociável, nunca tive problemas com ele. Bom, isso foi antes de descobrir que minha irmã estava saindo com ele. Existe um limite para irmãos aprovarem namorados de irmãs, e o fato de estarem se abraçando em frente de casa sob meus olhos não ajuda a romper tal limite.

\- Dê uma chance a ele Rose – ouvi Scorpius dizer a ela – É seu pai.

\- Está mais para dementador se quer saber – disse minha irmã ainda encolhida no peito dele.

Veja, não queria observá-los, juro que tentei desviar o olhar, mas é quase impossível não querer saber o que pensam daquela confusão toda. Foi então que ela me viu. Rose olhou diretamente para mim ainda escondida naquele arbusto.

Fingi que estava varrendo o lugar e voltei para a garagem. Sabia que aquela história não seria esquecida.

\- Ei Hugo – ela me chamou. Estava sem o namorado, deve ter pedido para ele ir embora.

\- Ei – respondi erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- Não diga ao papai que Scorpius esteve aqui.

\- Você não se importa com a opinião dele, porque se importaria se eu contasse então? – resolvi desafiá-la. Quem ela pensa que é? Humilhar meu pai dessa forma e ainda esfregar seu namoradinho na minha cara?

\- Ótimo, coloque mais uma faísca para essa guerra continuar – terminou nervosa me deixando sozinho na garagem.

xx

No outro dia parecia que as coisas tinham se acalmado.

\- Bem, essa faculdade é incrível querida e descobri que eles aceitam estudantes bruxos. Se quiser se inscrever, basta mandar seu histórico excelente de Hogwarts – minha mãe mostrava um panfleto para Rose na mesa da cozinha.

\- Não quero estudar numa universidade Trouxa mãe, quero entrar em campo.

\- As coisas não acontecem num piscar de olhos, precisa de experiência e um bom currículo...

Rose não deixou meu pai terminar sua frase, já foi logo explodindo com ele.

\- Eu já esperei um ano pai! Quanto tempo mais terei que esperar?!

Bom, acho que a guerra estava prestes a voltar e por isso resolvi pegar meu copo de água o mais rápido possível e sair da cozinha.

\- Rose, jornalismo é um campo difícil, talvez precise de mais qualificações para se destacar logo de início – minha mãe voltou a explicar, mas Rose parecia cega.

\- Não quero estudar mais!

\- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou meu pai voltando a ficar nervoso – Não era assim. Seu namoradinho fez isso com você?

\- Ah! – então Rose resolveu acabar com todas as chances de uma possível trégua nessa guerra e jogou a cadeira em que estava sentada no chão. – Eu só quero sumir dessa casa.

Então ela subiu para seu quarto e meu pai balançou a cabeça indignado.

\- Acho que ela puxou essa falta de paciência de você – Por que minha mãe estava alfinetando meu pai? Não, uma briga entre eles eu não aguento, vou ter que me mudar de casa. Vou mandar um pergaminho para a vovó Molly para ver se me aceita em sua casa o verão inteiro.

\- Hugo! – meu pai apontou o dedo para mim.

Tarde demais, devia ter saído da cozinha antes.

\- Vá limpar seu quarto.

A volta do elfo doméstico.

Limpar meu quarto não seria tão torturante se eu não tivesse herdado a desorganização de meu pai. Enfiei a maioria de minhas coisas no armário para ninguém ver e deitei na cama a fim de acessar meu computador. Já lhes disse que as invenções dos trouxas são as melhores? Eles inventaram uma tela que da para interagir online com outras pessoas, jogar e assistir filmes, seriados e animes e... bom, a melhor opção do dia é me trancar no quarto para não correr o risco de ser atingindo pela fúria de meu pai novamente.

\- Me empreste seu notebook? – então Voldemort invadiu meu quarto.

\- Saia daqui antes que papai venha me entregar outra missão de elfo doméstico.

\- É sério Hugo, é só por alguns minutos.

\- É sério Rose, você está acabando com minhas últimas férias de verão.

\- Se me emprestar, eu juro que ajudarei a acabar com essa guerra entre papai e eu.

Vendo por esse lado, porque não?

\- Seja rápida – lhe entreguei o notebook com um fio de esperança de não ser mais o elfo domestico do mês.

xx

Esperança que se esvaiu no almoço do dia seguinte.

\- Faremos um enorme banquete de aniversário para você amanhã. Vovó Molly está empolgada com as comidas – disse minha mãe no meio do almoço.

\- Não quero festa esse ano.

\- Como assim não quer festa? – meu pai disse indignado.

\- Não quero festa, 19 anos não é uma data comemorativa, já completei a maioridade bruxa e já completei a maioridade trouxa. É uma idade vazia.

\- Todo ano comemoramos – voltou a falar meu pai – Vamos comemorar esse ano também, e terá presentes e músicas e... vamos comemorar.

\- Já disse que não quero – respondeu bem firme – Da para fazer minhas vontades uma vez na vida?

Rose confrontou meu pai, que não abaixou a guarda, as orelhas de ambos estavam ficando cada vez mais vermelhas e isso não era bom.

Vão gritar um com o outro em 5...4...3...2...

\- Já sei! – minha mãe ergueu a voz para prestarem atenção nela – Faremos um jantar em família, nós quatro, e pode chamar seu namorado. O que acha?

Minha mãe nem olhou para meu pai, mas se tivesse feito isso notaria a careta que fez ao ouvir a palavra namorado.

\- Não sei, acho que papai o destrataria – Rose disse relutando e cruzando os braços.

\- Não fará isso – então ela cutucou meu pai para que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

\- Não farei isso – finalmente respondeu, mas Rose ainda continuava descrente.

\- Ótimo, mas não quero presentes – e com esse ultimato saiu da cozinha deixando seu prato do almoço intacto.

\- Hugo! – meu pai apontou o dedo para mim.

Eu não fiz nada, não disse uma vírgula na discussão, aliás, hoje ainda foi mais calmo que os outros dias. Já sei, ele deve estar irritado com fato de ter que ver o namorado dela em casa. Que seja, não posso continuar sofrendo os castigos pela minha irmã.

\- Pai – falei na defensiva com boa parte da comida em minha boca – Já limpei a garagem inteira, arrumei meu quarto, me deixe, por favor, curtir um pouco minhas férias?

\- Pegue as chaves – então ele jogou a chave do nosso velho carro em minha mão – Faremos compras e você irá dirigindo.

xx

Rose foi bem clara quando disse que não queria presentes, então não entendi quando meu pai me intimou a ir dirigindo. Durante todo o caminho, foi gritando no meu ouvido, dizendo que eu iria bater o carro e que iríamos morrer.

Acho que entendo agora o castigo da vez.

\- Hugo, sabe quantos anos eu tinha quando dirigi meu primeiro carro?

\- Doze pai, e não foi um carro qualquer, foi um carro voador – disse imitando sua voz, como se fosse grande coisa. Lembranças não retiravam o fato de que ele era um péssimo motorista e que eu tinha herdado isso dele.

Comprei-a um boné. É, eu sei que, por ser menina, seria inadequado. Mas ela não pediu presente, posso pegar para mim quando Rose o descartar.

xx

No dia do aniversário de 19 anos de minha irmã, resolvi acordar com o pé direito. Talvez as coisas começassem a caminhar de forma correta, e ela e meu pai se entenderiam.

Rose não quis se arrumar para o jantar, nem colocar uma roupa melhor ou passar maquiagem. Estava ainda relutante quanto à comemoração. No entanto, havia ficado o dia inteiro trancada em seu quarto, apenas mexendo no meu computador.

\- Seja bem-vindo Scorpius – minha mãe abriu a porta para cumprimentar o então namorado de minha irmã.

\- Boa noite – ele parecia nervoso e passava a mão o tempo todo no cabelo lotado de gel.

No jantar, meu pai foi gentil com ele, e às vezes até puxava assunto.

\- Então Scorpius, faz um ano que terminaram Hogwarts. Onde trabalha?

Rose parecia longe, não havia dito nenhuma palavra durante a noite toda.

\- No departamento de mistérios. Sou... – ele ficou meio constrangido de dizer o resto - ...ajudante do meu pai.

\- Sei... – meu pai quase não comia e mexia o garfo muito no prato – O que exatamente vocês fazem lá?

Scorpius engoliu em seco com receio de responder. E então minha mãe salvou a pátria novamente.

\- Está na hora do bolo – ela levantou-se da mesa e pegou um bolo feito pela minha avó Molly que estava no balcão.

\- Parabéns a você...

\- Não mãe, não quero música... – Rose tentou desviar dos parabéns, mas era tarde demais.

Depois de cantarmos, Rose começou a chorar.

\- Filha o que está acontecendo? – meu pai assustado, chegou perto de onde ela estava sentada.

\- Eu estou sem coragem – disse em meio a soluços – Fui da Grifinória, mas estou sem coragem.

\- Coragem para quê? – meu pai parecia desesperado, a fim de encontrar a razão de seu choro.

\- Fui chamada para trabalhar como jornalista – Rose respondeu.

\- Isso é ótimo minha querida, era o que você queria, não era? – minha mãe tentou parecer animada.

\- Só que o jornal fica na Irlanda.

\- Você vai morar em outro país? – foi a vez de Scorpius se surpreender.

\- Eu almejo muito esse emprego, é meu sonho, vou escrever justamente a coluna que quero, não começarei com fofocas, mas...

\- Ter medo é natural, seja o que decidir, estaremos do seu lado - meu pai segurou sua mão e apertou-a, mostrando que estaria junto dela, como sempre esteve.

No fim, descobri que Rose pegou meu computador para pesquisar os lugares com maior possibilidade de uma carreira promissora no ramo que escolheu, e justamente um dos jornais bruxos da Irlanda tinha um cadastro online para possíveis candidatos. Ela foi chamada mais rápido do que imaginava.

Lógico que Rose aceitou a proposta, e no último dia das minhas últimas férias de verão ela partiu. Meus pais a haviam acompanhado semanas antes, escolheram um apartamento perto do jornal, asseguraram que estivesse bem, compraram móveis e organizaram tudo antes dela começar as coisas por lá. Até aceitaram o fato de vê-la somente algumas vezes no mês se ela se comprometesse a manter contato sempre.

\- Obrigada pelo boné irmãozinho – ela colocou na cabeça o boné que eu havia lhe dado em seu aniversário – Usarei sempre que precisar.

Esfregou minha cabeça com os nós dos dedos, como se eu fosse mais baixo que ela, o que era exatamente o contrário.

\- Mande uma carta contando sobre sua primeira semana, com todos os detalhes – pediu minha mãe abraçando-a.

\- Vou ficar bem – Rose garantiu, e foi abraçar meu pai.

\- Se desistir e quiser voltar, deixarei a luz acesa.

Já era madrugada quando levantei para beber um copo de água, e vi meu pai na sala, parado, observando a janela, observando a escuridão da noite. Em sua mão estava o desiluminador.

Na noite que minha irmã fez 19 anos, muita coisa aconteceu, talvez mais do que ela imaginava. Quem sabe tenha mesmo que ser assim. Os filhos partem, os pais ficam. No entanto, há coisas mais profundas do que o tempo e a distância. Seu pai sempre será seu pai, e sempre deixará uma luz acesa caso você queira voltar.


End file.
